The present invention relates to a hybrid drive device.
In recent years, hybrid vehicles that include an engine and a rotating electrical machine (motor or generator) as drive power sources have attracted attention in order to save energy and because of environmental issues. As a result, various configurations of a hybrid drive device have been proposed. One such example is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-297590. The hybrid vehicle drive device includes an engine, an output member connected to a wheel, a first rotating electrical machine, a second rotating electrical machine, and a power distribution and integration mechanism that includes a planetary gear device including three or four rotational elements. The device is structured to include a torque converter mode that transmits a rotational driving force amplified with respect to a rotational driving force of the engine to the output member, and a torque split mode that transmits a rotational driving force attenuated with respect to the rotational driving force of the engine to the output member. The modes are switched by switching the engagement or release of a plurality of clutches provided in the power distribution and integration mechanism according to a driving state of a vehicle.